Muircetach Auberon
250,000,000 [http://oproleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2861 Character Bounty Review|dfname = Kiyo Kiyo no Mi|dfbackcolor = 000000|dftextcolor = b5a75e|dfrname = Kiyo Kiyo no Mi|dfename = Clense Clense Fruit|dftype = Perameci|dfmeaning = Clense}} Aeolus, known throughout the land as the The Pure. His given name of''' Auberon Muircetach''' having long be claimed by the seas, is a pirate who despite his presumed young age, has gained quite a reputation as a pirate who will use any means necessary to achieve his goal's be it backstabbing, sneak attacks or even ruthless betrayal. A mysterious being who seeks the destruction of both the marines and revolutionaries blaming them for the death of his mother and father. Aeolus has taken it upon himself to deliver the justice he believes the parties responsible for his parents death deserve. In recent years, after avenging his family, Auberon began to establish the Pure Pirates intending to rule through them. Appearance Perhaps the most distinct feature of he who is known as the Aeolus would be that of his hair color, white as if it was a collection of snow. In fact, his whole wardrobe seems to follow this trend as his clothes are predominantly white in coloration, with an assorted trim of different colors. Also worth noting is that Jormungandr doesn't seem to keep any known weapon's on his person, as he believes they hinder movement and instead relies on his devil fruit to forge them from his imagination. Physical description's of Aeolus would state that he stands at approximately 6'2" and weighs somewhere around two hundred and fifteen pounds, witness reports of the strength he has displayed would heavily imply that a majority if not all of his weight comes from solid toned muscle forged by his years at sea. His skin is a hue of olive, that is a result of being born on a summer on and constant sunbathing. another unique identifying feature of the world serpent would be his eye's, as they bear a golden hue. Soon after he reverted back to using his birth name of Auberon, it was revealed that the appearance young adult had been using was a ruse, fabricated by his Devil Fruit in order to hide his identity from the world officials. After revealing his true appearance, he lets his hair revert to its natural color, that of a light purple as well as letting it fall to his shoulders. He also beings to were higher-end clothing, such as cloaks formed my very expensive fabrics, too expensive rings, and necklaces. Personality As a world noble Aeolus was raised with a very disturbing disposition, that disposition being that people, no matter who they are nothing more than objects to be bought and sold like objects at their whim. This goes for civilians, pirates, even the marines that so diligently serve them at their beck and call. Thus as a young child, while his family remained whole, Aeolus with his infinite spending power Aeolus performed a multitude of gross tasks, buying and selling people to gladiator pits in a sick form of entertainment, while also forcing them to ingest devil fruits in order to watch them rive in pain and beg for death. However, as he changed, and watch the world nobles around him become fat, lazy and die in truly meaningless fashion Aeolus grew bored of this life of leisure, he sought excitement he sought power, true power, not power that was simply handed to him due to his status as the son of a fat, lazy, wannabe God. This desire, coupled with the death of his loving mother, threw Auberon over the edge of the cliff that is the unknowing, the uncertain and the as of yet unwritten. This forced Auberon to devise a plan to ruin the man that he had grown to detest, not just in death, but his entire legacy among the other world nobles, Auberon would become not only a pirate, but he would set his sights on becoming a Yonko, a champion of the free, Auberon would become everything that the nobility was not, he would become chaos incarnate. Background Origin of The Storm Auberon Muircetach comes from a very wealthy family, as his father is a world noble known by the name Saint Adalsindis, as such, growing up young Auberon had everything any young lad could possibly want, many, clothes, a never-ending amount of resources. The one thing Auberon wanted, however, was respect, sure the people said that they respected the world nobles, but that was mostly due to the fear of being executed should there will be defied, no Auberon's will be something that his status as a world noble would never grant him this realization led him to seek a life of piracy. Auberon, however, knew that his father being the stubborn old man that his was would never allow such a thing, and would either have to wait for him to pass peacefully or he himself would have to speed up the process. Auberon felt nothing for his father and the same was likely true in the case of Adalsindis towards Auberon, a wedge had been driven between them since the passing of his lovely mother, while Adalsindis shared the cruelty of the majority of world nobles often ordering executions for his own personal amusement, Auberon's mother was quite literally the opposite, often treating those she came across in her travels with genuine kindness and humanely. However, the death of the woman indeed forced a wedge between father and son. As such Auberon literally could not be in the same room as his father for seemingly more than 5 minutes without an argument or a debate of some sort encompassing the two. As such Auberon realized that in order for his truth to be realized his father would have to meet his long overdue end, the ploy was simple yet highly effective and cruel. Auberon offered to give a house servant an impossibly large sum of money if he simply added something extra to his fathers morning coffee. The slave, however, was oblivious to the fact that the death of one of the most powerful people in the world would result in a massive investigation regardless of how legitimate the death looked. As planned the passing of his father lead to two things, Auberon inheriting a massive fortune and an investigation into the death of his father, although the heart attack looked natural enough, the marines still investigated it, this lead to Auberon offering up the house slave as a scapegoat as well as the bottle that he used to poison Adalsindis, the slave was executed nearly immediately and with extreme prejudice while Auberon was freed from any further questioning and investigation. This left the man free to prepare for the next steps in his plan to become a pirate. Whilst still living in the Holy Land, Auberon paid for a devil fruit to be delivered to him, that would later be revealed to be the fabled storm fruit. Thus with a devil fruit in his possession, Auberon packed only his most important belongings and fled the Holy Land, adopting the name Aeolus, in an effort to hide his origins and status from the world. Equipment Abilities As a pirate whos primary operations and exploits take place deep within the new world, the being known as Auberon boasts a formidable power. Being able to clash with marines and pirates alike who boast the strength that would be considered the level of a Vice Admiral and be able to defeat them swiftly and with extreme prejudice, as he does with all those who seek to shackle his freedom. With a mastery of his devil fruit and his physical abilities the Purple Scar is able to fight on an even footing with nearly any foe on the seas. Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Physical Strength Mental Prowess Master Strategist Navigation Knowledge A great deal of Auberon strategy comes from his vast knowledge of the world, allowing him to analyze structure's relatively quickly, this knowledge also allows him to transverse the first half of the new world relatively easily. Aeolus has been considered to be one the of best navigators in the world, possessing an internal compass that allows him to always know where he is at or what direction he is sailing. This also allows him to grasp new locations rather quick, as he was able to memorize all the locations in the east blue in a matter of weeks. Another advantage of being an expert navigator is that when he is severely outnumbered or overpowered he is able to lose ships in the ocean because to put it simply, he knows it better than them. Jormungandr explains that these abilities are not natural and that he learned how to “speak to the sea” from his former navigator as it was an ability that he was in awe of. Jormungandr has further gone on to say that this "ability" rather than literally talking to the ocean, he has the ability to "read" the waves, which allows him to tell how close he is to an island, merely by how strong the tide is at his present location. Devil Fruit Trivia Jormungandrs theme, as chosen by the author is Every Breath You Take by the band Denmark and Winter. His secondary theme is Make A Move by the band LostProphets The Song on his page represent's his obsession with the World Government His true name of Auberon Muircetech come's from the witcher series, more specifically it is the name of the former Elvin king The name's Yggdrasil and Jormungandr find their roots in Norse mythology References vi Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users